Model-14 TG/SV Sub. Ex (The Forgotten)
The Model-14 Gravity Suppression unit was a device crafted by Dr. Briefs in the 773 Age. It was used most prominently by Vegeta and Ledas throughout the latter sagas of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Purpose 'Gravity Training' The primary function of the Model-14 TG/SV is gravity training. Its gravity levels are highly advanced, featuring gravity over more than 1000x earth normal. While that may seem hard, it is actually only 100x what Ledas is used to (his home planet had 10x earth gravity). The basis for its design was from the spaceship(s) crafted for Goku and Vegeta, which also featured advanced Gravity training modules. However, the key difference with this version is that it is not a spaceship in duality, only a gravity room. Thus it is sleeker in design. Still, it is a cylindrical body, over thirty feet tall, and more than twice that around. Another key difference from previous designs is that this is a capsule, capable of being transported with ease. It should be noted that this model (14) is not the standard on the market, being highly customized from the current best (model 11). Thus, when one of the model 14s gets on the market, they always go for a huge amount of money, sometimes in the tens of millions of zeni. 'Suppression' In addition to its other upgrades and reinforcements, the model-14 has a new power suppression layer. This layer prevents the energy given off in training from leaving the device. Partial amounts of the energy is absorbed, and this helps to power the device, which should (in theory) be able to run forever. It should also be noted that these suppression units are the only thing that keep Ledas hidden from Vegeta and the other Z fighters during his stay on Earth. Without them, he would be found, easily, and none of the events of TF sagas 3 and beyond could have taken place. History The model-14 was developed by Dr. Brief sometime in the 766 age, as a replacement to the ailing model-11 variant. However, the good doctor got a little carried away and ended up making a new machine which became a little too sophisticated and expensive. As a result, Dr. Brief instead turned to mainstreaming the model-12, which could be more cost effective. Thus, the model-14, while still the best gravity training unit was abandoned, and the few models actually created (7 in all) were put into storage, for later use. By the time Ledas arrived at Capsule Corp., Dr. Brief still had three in his possession, and after some "coercion" he gave one to Ledas. Thereafter, Ledas would use it to train, in his newly reached Super Saiyan form, in an attempt to perfect it and see if there was anything beyond... Trivia *The capsule for this device is a light green color. *The customized model-14's (the most advanced model) approximate worth on the standard market is over 800 million zeni. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Items Category:Objects